legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plains of Lost Time
The Plains of Lost Time is a high level zone located on the eastern side on the Kingdom of the New Sigil. This zone is mostly ruins, with very little grass and wilderness. These ruins are not of one specific design or from one specific place, ruins from all across the New Kingdoms, Outhria, and even some never before seen are located here. These ruins meld together into one ruin, gving it the feel of one gigantic city. At the centre of these ruins is located a large tower built ontop of a raised hill, You can hear whispers coming from the tower, and feel incredibly powerful energy coming from the depths beneath. What little wilderness there is in this zone is covered in shadows and thick fog, and any plants that grow are twisted, black husks. History The Plains of Lost Time was once known as Highwinds Plains, and ruled by a kind hearted man known as Ardouin Highwinds. Despite it's peaceful landscape and people, the plains were home to many savage and terrible battles. Each time a battle was waged on the plains, those who died were linked to the field, there souls forever trapped in the spot of their death. Nobody knew why this happened, and Ardouin had enough of these souls. He enlisted the help of a powerful Priest named Rodath, in hopes of freeing the souls trapped in the plains. Rodath, despite his immense power, fell to the same magic that trapped the fallen to the plains, but instead of being chained as they were, he came upon the power to control them. This power overtook his mind, and eventually led to him killing Ardouin and chaining his soul to him. Ever since then, many battles were fought on these plains, and Rodath gained more power for each soul lost. When the New Kingdom was shattered off of Outhria, and when the great beings came to reside on this land (see Valley of the Calm Trees) the plains began to twist and darken, and where ever blood was spilled, ruins from there own land began to materialize, giving the plains the appearance of a ruined empire. There is no known living person in the Plains, but small towns from militaristic organizations have sprouted up along the borders. A small sanctuary town, known as Time Lords Watch was built further in, in hopes of stopping whatever is causing these ruins, and the twisting of the land. Geography Very little can be seen of the plains original landscape, since it is covered in ruins. There are many hilly regions, and one area turns mountainous as it approaches the Mountains of Convereged Space, bordering on the Valley of the Calm Trees. In the far North of the plains, a sheer cliff raises up hundreds of feet, ruins built both ontop of the cliffs and even on the cliff face its self. Maps and Subregions Coming soon! Dungeons *X-14 uber *X-14 5-man #1 Elite Areas *Eye of the Echoes Quests *X-14 quest line Notable Characters *Jirion, the Time Lord. *Tylious Dawnbane. Getting There The Plains of Lost Time are open to ??? on the South, ??? to the North, and to the Valley of the Calm Trees to the west, though one must pass through the Mountains of Converged Space to reach the plains from the valley. Resources *Echoing Weeds Wild Creatures This zone is primarily inhabited by undead, though some demons, beasts, and very little humanoids can be found. Normal Creatures There are a few. Elite Enemies Again, a few. Quest Related Elite Enemies Not as many... But still a few. Achievements *Searching for the Echoes: Explore all of the Plains of Lost Time. *Savior of Lost Time: Complete the X-14 quest line. *The Death of Highwinds: Discover what happened to Highwinds Plains.